Forum:Team Ionia
.]] Technology Wizard Created * Mark of the Conqueror - created page. * Template:Missing Image - created template. * Template:Question - created template. * Template:Vote move - created template. * Template:Postponed - created template. * Template:Cancelled - created template. * Template:Vote redirect - created template. Improved Champions * Priscilla the Spider Queen - added correct image. * Averdrian - added correct image. * Gavid the Plant King - added correct image. * Rob Blackblade the Dashing Rogue - added correct image. * Well the Hydrosoul - added correct image. * Graves the Outlaw - added attributes, abilities table, and correct image. * Graves the Outlaw/Background - added mechanics preview. * Graves the Outlaw/Strategy - added category. * Akali the Fist of Shadow/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Alistar the Minotaur/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Zilean the Chronokeeper/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Yorick the Gravedigger/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Xin Zhao the Seneschal of Demacia/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Xerath the Magus Ascendant/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Wukong the Monkey King/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Warwick the Blood Hunter/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Vladimir the Crimson Reaper/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Veigar the Tiny Master of Evil/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Vayne the Night Hunter/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Urgot the Headman's Pride/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Udyr the Animal Spirit/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Twitch the Plague Rat/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Twisted Fate the Card Master/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Tryndamere the Barbarian King/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Trundle the Cursed Troll/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Tristana the Megling Gunner/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Teemo the Swift Scout/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Taric the Gem Knight/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Talon the Blade's Shadow/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Swain the Master Tactician/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Soraka the Starchild/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Sona the Maven of the Strings/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Skarner the Crystal Vanguard/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Sivir the Battle Mistress/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Sion the Undead Champion/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Shen the Eye of Twilight/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Shaco the Demon Jester/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Ryze the Rogue Mage/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Rumble the Mechanized Menace/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Riven the Exile/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Renekton the Butcher of the Sands/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Rammus the Armordillo/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Poppy the Iron Ambassador/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Pantheon the Artisan of War/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Orianna the Lady of Clockwork/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Olaf the Berserker/SkinsTrivia - added category. * Nunu the Yeti Rider/SkinsTrivia - added category. Monsters/Minions * Lizard - removed stub and added content. * Young Lizard - removed stub and fixed content. * Golem - improved content quality. * Lizard Elder - improved image placement and made some adjustments. * Minions - added more information. * Anti-turret cannon - made an adjustment. Miscellaneous * Template:Champions - fixed champion images, names, and spacing errors. * Ward - improved the content's quality. * Mogron Pass - removed article stub and added more content. * Recall - improved content quality. * Serpentine River - added more content. * Urtistan - removed article stub and added more content. * The Harrowing - added and adjusted log-in images. Cleaned Champions * Teemo the Swift Scout/Strategy - cleaned abbreviations. * Tryndamere the Barbarian King/Strategy - cleaned page and made minor fixes. * Cassiopeia the Serpent’s Embrace/Strategy - cleaned page. * Xin Zhao the Seneschal of Demacia/Strategy - cleaned page. * Nidalee the Bestial Huntress/SkinsTrivia - removed unneeded category. * Trundle the Cursed Troll/SkinsTrivia - removed unneeded category. * Rob Blackblade the Dashing Rogue - removed unneeded template. * Teemo the Swift Scout/Strategy - added template. * Sona the Maven of the Strings/SkinsTrivia - added template. * Taric the Gem Knight/Strategy - cleaned abbreviations and errors. * Mordekaiser the Master of Metal/Strategy - cleaned abbreviations. Places * Bilgewater - fixed reference tag cite error. * Urtistan - removed unneeded template. Miscellaneous * Capturing - removed unneeded category. * Dominion/Items - removed unneeded categories. * Dominion/Spells - removed unneeded category. * Assist - cleaned spacing errors. * Season Two - added article management template * Anti-turret cannon - added a few article management templates. * Base champion statistics - fixed an error. * Removed items - removed unneeded category. * The Harrowing - made bolding and spacing adjustments. * Oracle's Extract - removed unneeded information. * Tibbers - added links and removed unneeded information. Redirected * GA - created redirect. * Blackblade&redirect=no Rob Blackblade - fixed redirect. * Gavid - created redirect. * King&redirect=no Plant King - created redirect. * Priscilla - created redirect. * JoJ - created redirect. * Grag - created redirect. * Riv - created redirect. * Trynd - created redirect. * Morg - created redirect. * MF - created redirect. * Malz - created redirect. * Noc - created redirect. * Fid - created redirect. * Blitz - created redirect. * Rumb - created redirect. * Veig - created redirect. * Yor - created redirect. * WW - created redirect. * Zil - created redirect. * Panth - created redirect. * Trund - created redirect. * Tal - created redirect. * Irel - created redirect. * Karth - created redirect. * Siv - created redirect. * Heim - created redirect. * Ram - created redirect. * Skar - created redirect. * Nas - created redirect. * Aegis - created redirect. * Sora - created redirect. * Gal - created redirect. * Ori - created redirect. * TT - created redirect. * SR - created redirect. * MC - created redirect. * CS - created redirect. * PG - created redirect. * Blink - created redirect. * AA - created redirect. * AAS - created redirect. * ADAM - created redirect. * Arp - created redirect. * ASPD - created redirect. * BC - created redirect. * BF - created redirect. * BP - created redirect. * BV - created redirect. * CD - created redirect. * Champ - created redirect. * Co-op - created redirect. * CV - created redirect. * EC - created redirect. * Executioners Calling - created redirect. * Ez - created redirect. * FM - created redirect. * FS - created redirect. * Hat - created redirect. * Inhib - created redirect. * Ire - created redirect. * LB - created redirect. * LW - created redirect. * PD - created redirect. * QSS - created redirect. * Quint - created redirect. * Quints - created redirect. * Ren - created redirect. * Rene - created redirect. * SotD - created redirect. * SotO - created redirect. * Surr - created redirect. * SV - created redirect. * Tele - created redirect. * TP - created redirect. * Trynda - created redirect. * Tryn - created redirect. * Ulti - created redirect. * WotA - created redirect. * Harrowing - created redirect. LoLisNumbaWan * Patch edited most of this page. * Riven the Exile/Strategy - added not and fixed another point. * Rumble the Mechanized Menace/Strategy - added links to this page. * Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover/Strategy - added links to this page. * Yorick the Gravedigger/Strategy - added links and reformatted the points. * Trundle the Cursed Troll/Strategy - moved 2 points to correct location and adjusted points correctly. * Malzahar the Prophet of the Void/Strategy - added a point on this page. * Priscilla's Blessing - added strategy sub heading. * Nidalee the Bestial Huntress/SkinsTrivia - added several links to this page. * Orianna the Lady of Clockwork/Strategy - added a few links and also fixed a few points. * Twitch the Plague Rat/Strategy - fixed a couple of points and added a new point. * Graves the Outlaw/SkinsTrivia - renamed the skin. * Gangplank the Saltwater Scourge/SkinsTrivia - fixed a couple of links * Vayne the Night Hunter/Strategy - added links and fixed a couple of notes. * Karthus the Deathsinger/Strategy - fixed a few links and gramattical errors. * Swain the Master Tactician/Strategy - fixed a few links and gramattical errors. Jamesrulez1 *Anti-turret cannon - Fixed grammar, added more information, added category : Minions *Melee Minion - Patch notes added scrollbox *Caster Minion - Patch notes added scrollbox *Siege Minion - Patch notes added scrollbox *Super Minion - Patch notes added scrollbox *Death - Removed as it does not transfer to the killer. *League of Legends - Added 2 new extra champions *Ranked Game - Added more information about unranked games *Life Steal - Removed spellvamp mentions because it's the lifesteal page *Health - Updated to patch *Udyr the Animal Spirit/Strategy- Improved strategy and added a note, added links, removed a bug that was fixed a while back. *Stealth - needs sight to be able to hit the target with *Turret - Added on-hit items, included information on Aura's *True Damage - Added a note for Vayne's true damage *Gragas_the_Rabble_Rouser/Strategy *Xerath_the_Magus_Ascendant/SkinsTrivia *Brand_the_Burning_Vengeance/SkinsTrivia *Young_Lizard - Removed the Missing image as it does have a image *Urtistan - Removed red links *Suppression_(mastery) - Removed cleanup as there is only 1 sentence on the page *Rabid Wolf - Removed stub as it is no longer a stub *Lesser Wraith - Removed stub. There is nothing else to add *Cooldown - Fixed buff icon template. *Brand_the_Burning_Vengeance/Strategy - Fixed up an edit to the Spellvamp part *Dragon - Linked champion. *Shaco_the_Demon_Jester/Strategy - Added AP Shaco *Roaming - Added templates *Malzahar_the_Prophet_of_the_Void/Strategy - Added *Nocturne_the_Eternal_Nightmare/Strategy - Removed Ionian boots *Graves the Outlaw - Did a LOT of trivia/background/strat *Nocturne the Eternal Nightmare/SkinsTrivia - Added Grave's interaction *Patch - Added newest patch *Harrowing - Removed 2010 and made it all Harrowings. Added skins that where limited edition for 2011 *Wriggle's Lantern - Added more strategy *Irelia the Will of the Blades/Strategy - Added + Cidem1324 *League of Legends terminology - Cleaned page and added terms. *Bilgewater - Updated the page and fixed some grammar issues. *Graves the Outlaw/SkinsTrivia - Added some info. Deshiba My edits which are quite humble, and infrequently updated to boot. Have at it! Created * Passive page Comments *Where's Kolak :/ 00:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) **I've been wondering the same thing, if we had everyone contributing, we would have a massive chance. As of right now though, I think Team Noxus is disqualified :/ ***Hi guys, just posted this on Tech's talk, but I'm actually in Demacia, not sure why I got put here instead of there.. 06:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) * This came at a bad time but my laptop broke meaning ill be semi-inactive sorry about this inconvenience. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) * OH NOOOOOOOO! Quick, submit it to get fixed! D: Don't the laptops take a ton of time and cost money to fix? * Not if a virus crashed it. The maintenance guy said it would take 2 weeks minimum ill be on my main comp but this means i wont be on as long as i was before. --LoLisNumbaWan 04:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC)